ENT32 Double The Blind
by A Rhea King
Summary: Trip and T'Pol are tricked into entering an entity that lives off the life essence of others. When Archer and the crew try to save them, they're attacked by a 'friendly' ship and forced to abandoned the two.
1. Waiting Game

DOUBLE THE BLIND

By A. Rhea King

**CHAPTER 1 : Waiting Game**

Archer waited for Brila to set plates down in front of each person before continuing his conversation. She turned and the two exchanged smiles before she left. Archer looked up at the alien sitting across from him, finding him watching Archer with what appeared to be open fascination.

"Is there something wrong?" Archer asked.

The man, at least a meter taller than Archer, could would have easily been mistaken for a human, except that across his cheeks and nose was a splatter of scaly freckles. He had introduced himself as Captain Ealad, captain of a freight ship, and his home system was twenty light years away.

"I have not seen many species where emotions are so apparent," Captain Ealad commented.

Archer smiled, glancing at T'Pol on his right. Was she silently agreeing with that statement?

"In all the years out here, I have heard that comment countless of times," Archer joked, "As they human expression goes, we wear our heart -- or emotions -- on our sleeves."

The man imitated a smile, but Archer could tell it was faked.

"You were telling us about the plant life on your planet," Archer said before taking a bite of his food.

"We have a wide variety. Most are poisonous. Have you ever seen the Bitanag, Captain Archer?"

"No. Is it poisonous too?"

The man laughed, making Archer and T'Pol both look at him with surprise. He was smiling a real smile.

"The Bitanag is not a plant, Captain Archer. It is an alien that lives in the Uliok nebula between my home and the system I run freight to. I'm sorry, I should have explained it before asking since you are new to this area of space."

Archer smiled. "No problem. This alien lives in a nebula?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible?" T'Pol asked.

"They aren't like most aliens. They're made of some sort of silicon material. Legend on my planet is that they were once ancestors from our planet but that the Gods grew angry at their improvident nature and banned them to a place where they could do no harm, changing them so that leaving the nebula meant they would die. It would explain the five missing lines in our evolution if it were true."

Archer smiled. "Maybe that's where the Neanderthals went too."

"The Neanderthals?"

"A branch of human beings that became extinct early in human's history."

"Ahh. Perhaps," the man nodded, sipping his glass of water. "Perhaps."

"Is this being sentient?"

"Yes. Quite. Some aliens have actually translated their language and communicated with them."

"So there more than one alien lives in the nebula?"

Captain Ealad smiled again. "It is difficult to say. I have heard both yes and no."

"Has your race translated their language?"

"Yes, scientists on my planet have, but I don't keep it in our database. It's a very complicated language and takes up a great deal of memory in our computers. The government ships and science vessels do, however."

"Hoshi would love to get her hands on that language," Archer said.

"Perhaps we should visit it," T'Pol suggested.

Archer nodded, looking at Captain Ealad. "Would you mind giving us the coordinates?"

"Certainly. Before we depart."

Archer nodded.

#

The nebula was an astonishing display of colors moving slowly through clouds of dust and gas.

"Any signs of this alien?" Archer asked, looking at T'Pol.

"Not yet, Captain."

"Move closer, Travis, but be careful. If there is something alive in there, I'd rather not run over it."

Travis smiled. "Aye, sir."

"I am detecting something moving within the nebula," T'Pol said.

Archer watched the view screen. Slowly a tendril emerged from the clouds. It looked like it was made of crystal or glass, subtly catching and refracting the colors of the nebula within it.

"Full halt," Archer said. "Hoshi?"

"I'm getting something, but it sounds like whales."

"Put it on."

Hoshi put it on the bridge COM and sounds like whale songs filled the bridge.

"Looks like you and T'Pol have your work cut out for you, Hoshi."

Hoshi smiled, glancing at T'Pol.

"Sir," Travis said.

Archer looked back around. The tendril was moving toward them, stopping every meter or so. It reminded Archer of a feral animal wanting very much to come close, but afraid to.

"Full halt, Travis."

"Should I polarize the hull, sir?" Malcolm asked.

"No. Not yet," Archer said.

The tendril stopped just short of _Enterprise_ and then very slowly it touched it. _Enterprise_ shuddered slightly from the impact, but nothing worse than when she went to warp. The tendril went out of the visual sensor's range.

"Keep an eye on it, Malcolm."

The view changed and they saw the tendril was under _Enterprise_, touching the ship every so often. Suddenly the tendril flew back into the nebula and the 'talking' stopped. The bridge crew held their breath. The songs resumed and the tendril appeared again, this time joined by four more. The tendrils continued to explore the outside of _Enterprise_, once in a while touching it a little too hard so the ship shuddered. Then the tendrils would immediately withdraw from _Enterprise_ and touch it again more gently.

"Travis, hold this position. T'Pol, Hoshi, get to work on the language. Malcolm, keep your eye on it. Everyone else, get back to work," Archer ordered.

The crew obeyed.

#

Archer walked into his quarters, let out a heavy sigh, fell face first onto his bed. Porthos jumped onto the bed and began sniffing around Archer's head, making sure to stick his cold, wet nose in Archer's ears to get his master's full attention. Archer laughed, pushing the Beagle back. Archer rolled onto his back and Porthos jumped onto his chest and started licking Archer's face.

"Stop. Stop!" Archer laughed, pushing him away. "Sto-o-o-op!"

Archer and Porthos both froze when they heard what sounded like a finger tapping on glass. Archer tilted his head back, looking out port window. A tendril was gently tapping on it. Archer sat up and walked around to the port window. Behind him Porthos started growling, standing at rigid on the bed as he watched attentively. Archer reached out and laid a hand on the top of the hull above the port, leaning into the recessed window. The tentacle's form changed to imitate his face. Archer smiled and the face smiled back. Archer reached out his other hand and pressed it against the window. A hand and arm formed out of the tentacle and pressed against the window outside.

"Wish I knew what you were saying," Archer told the alien.

The tentacle pulled together and backed away. Archer turned and walked to the door of his quarters. He heard tapping on the window and turned. The tentacle had formed a giant hand that it pressed against the window. Archer smiled.

"A sense of humor or just imitation, huh?" Archer asked the tentacle. "Come on, Port."

Archer turned and left his quarters with Porthos.


	2. Grand Meeting

**CHAPTER 2 : Grand Meeting**

"Good morning, sir," Hoshi said as she fell into step beside Archer, which was practically a jog to keep up with his long-legged stride.

"Tell me you have the alien's language figured out, Hoshi," Archer said, not looking up from the PADD in his hand.

"Well, sort of. It's really crude, but it may work."

"Can it be used?"

"I don't know."

Archer smiled. "I don't know doesn't work for me, Hoshi. Is it usable or not?"

"I don't know. They went to sleep or something three hours ago, Ensign Shipper told me, so I'm going to have to wait to find out."

"They went to sleep?" Archer looked at her.

"It's the only thing I can think of." Hoshi smiled. "All the tentacles disappeared back into the nebula and they stopped making noise."

"Sleep is a good assumption. Let's go with that."

Hoshi chuckled. "I wish I had more, sir. Sorry." Hoshi yawned, covering her mouth to muffle it. "I am beat this morning."

The two stopped at the lift.

"Me too," Archer commented, "but the excitement of all this probably doesn't do any of us much good when it comes to getting beauty sleep."

"And Heaven knows you need all of that you can get, sir," Trip joked as he came up behind them.

"Look who's talking," Archer shot back with a smile.

"Good morning, sir," Hoshi greeted Trip.

"Mornin' Hoshi, sir." Trip nodded once to both of them.

The lift door opened and the three stepped on. Trip yawned, leaning against the wall.

"That engine is going to be the death of me yet, Captain," Trip said.

Archer was reading the PADD in his hand again. "I didn't sign you up for this gig. Don't tell me your engine troubles."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't." Archer looked up, crossing his arms. "All I said is that this would be a chance of a lifetime and that if you stayed on Jupiter station you'd have to see the same thing day in, day out. I then _suggested_ you come along as the Chief Engineer so we could wreak havoc on the universe."

"And then you signed me up for this gig."

Archer looked at him, smiling. "Admiral Garner twisted my arm. I told him you'd be trouble but he forced me into it. I even told him that with you and me together could start a galactic war, but he didn't listen. Still insisted."

Trip laughed, stepping off the lift when the door opened. "See you at lunch."

Archer laughed, calling out, "Noon, Trip, NOON! Not fifteen- or sixteen-hundred today!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Trip called back, the doors cutting off a third 'yeah.'

The lift resumed its ascension.

"And here I thought I was the only one on this ship that got _suckered_ into this," Hoshi said.

Archer looked back at her. "Me? Sucker someone? When have _I_ ever suckered someone into doing anything?"

"Do you want me to name exact dates, times, places and people, or shall I just average it out on a weekly basis, sir?"

"Now is that any way to talk about your handsome, caring, considerate and beloved captain?"

Hoshi laughed. "Hmmm. I'd have to say you got at least one of those right, sir. One out of four isn't a total loss."

"Which one was right?"

"Oh..that'd be a toss up, sir. I'll think about it and get back to you."

Archer laughed, playfully slapping her arm with the PADD in his hand. "Watch it Hoshi. I'm the king on this 'ere ship."

"Did you want to add conceited, self-righteous and self-proclaimed ruler to that previous list of erroneous characteristics, sir?" Hoshi joked with a grin.

Archer laughed. "Only you would be so bold, Hoshi."

"Me and Trip and Vardee and when you make him mad, Malcolm."

"True!"

The lift door opened and the two walked out onto the bridge.

"I have made some progress on the alien language," T'Pol reported.

Both stopped and looked at her.

"You have?" Hoshi asked, walking up to T'Pol's side.

T'Pol showed her what she had finished.

"When did you do this?" Hoshi asked.

"Over the night. I was unable to rest."

"Do Vulcan's get excited?" Archer asked.

T'Pol and Trip both looked at him. He was leaning on the railing around the science station.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Must have just been into your work, then, right?" Archer asked with a wink at Hoshi. He turned and disappeared into his ready room without waiting for a reply.

T'Pol looked up at Hoshi, who returned her serious gaze with a smile.

"You were saying?" Hoshi asked.

T'Pol continued where she had left off.

#

"Sir," Hoshi said as she stepped into Archer's ready room.

Archer looked up from his work, seeing her gaze was on the tentacle pressed against the port window behind him.

"It's been there all day," Archer said, smiling.

Hoshi walked up, putting her hand up to the window. The tentacle formed a hand, pressing it against the window opposite Hoshi's.

"They are fascinating, aren't they?" Archer asked her.

"Very," Hoshi smiled, "and they seem to want to communicate as much as we do."

"Any luck on their language?"

Hoshi turned away, looking down at Archer. "That's what I came in for. We broke it about five minutes ago, sir. I'm pretty sure you can carry on a conversation without many, if any, misinterpretations."

"So what are we standing around here for?"

Hoshi chuckled. "Thought you'd like that."

Archer followed her back out to the bridge.

"Ready?" Archer asked T'Pol.

"The translator is online."

"Let's say hello, Hoshi."

Hoshi walked over to her station and sat down. She turned around to a console and transmitted a hello in the alien's language through external audio and on all channels.

On the view screens the tentacles that had been exploring the outside of _Enterprise's_ hull for the last three days stopped moving as one and moved away from the ship.

"Again," Archer told Hoshi.

Hoshi sent hello again. The tentacles suddenly disappeared into the nebula. Archer looked at Hoshi.

"I'm pretty sure it was hello, sir." Hoshi let out a frustrated sigh. "They've stopped talking too."

All of a suddenly the tentacles reappeared and flew out toward _Enterprise_.

"Polarize the hull?" Malcolm asked.

"No," Archer said, but he had to resist belaying the order as he watched them race toward _Enterprise_.

The tentacles stopped just short of the hull.

Over the bridge COM came a computerized voice that stated, "Greetings, species."

Archer smiled and everyone let out his or her held breath at once.

"Greetings. I'm Captain Archer of the starship Enterprise," Archer said.

The tentacles went back to exploring the ship.

"We are the Bitanag. You have come in peace?" the Bitanag asked.

"Yes."

"What is your designation? You are not like others that have approached."

"We're human."

"Human? We have not seen human."

"We've never seen any like your kind before."

"You are unafraid of our presence?"

"Yes."

"Good. You have stayed for a long time without talking. Why have you taken so long?"

"We had to translate your language first. That took us a while."

"How have you found us? We keep ourselves from being detected."

"We were told you were here by a freighter captain. And we did notice you could keep from being detected. How do you do that?"

"Not of importance. A freighter captain's story did not frighten you of us?" the Bitanag inquired.

"He told us you were a sentient being and that some have communicated with you. We had no reason to be afraid."

"We do not normally enjoy company. Most act aggressively and fire upon us. We keep to ourselves."

"Apparently the captain hasn't had that experience. Do you provoke them?"

"We do not believe so. We remain hidden unless they stop here and then we try to communicate. Many misunderstandings have occurred."

"I imagine so."

"Captain Archer.. You are the one we met three nights ago. The first to put a tentacle to the clear wall."

"The tentacle is called a hand and the wall's called a window and yes, we did meet then."

"What is that creature that is with you? He makes noise we can hear sometimes. Not like the noise you are making now, however."

"You can see?"

"We see much. Does that disturb you?"

"No. I guess I have a lot to learn about your species."

"We have much to learn about yours. The creature.. Tell me of it."

"That's a dog. His name is Porthos and he's my pet and friend."

"A dog..interesting. There are those on your ship that sense emotions, we have felt them. Are they human too?"

"Those are Jit. You can sense emotions?"

"Yes. They are delightful. We have not met many species that can sense emotions like we can. Are there others on your ship that are not human? We have sensed at least two that feel like feel their own emotions stronger than the rest. Is that possible? Are there humans on your ship that are like that?"

Archer looked back at T'Pol. "Think they have a question for you, T'Pol."

T'Pol stood and walked over to join Archer. "I am Sub-Commander T'Pol and yes, you have sensed me correctly. The other is a Denobulan; he is our ship's doctor. It is my understanding he and I do not feel our emotions the same as humans and Jit."

"There are many diverse cultures that have passed us, yet you are the first ship with diverse occupants. This is fascinating. You will be staying, won't you?"

"For a time."

"A time?"

"Time.." Archer looked to T'Pol for an explanation since he didn't know how to define time in a simplistic way.

"Time is what we humanoids use to measure the passing of the present into the future or past," T'Pol began, "We use it to gauge the passing of a day, age and life cycles as well."

"Interesting. We have not concept of this time you speak of. There is either now or not."

"That certainly is a simple way to look at things," Archer commented with a smile.

"We are a simple being."

"On the contrary, scans have shown you are anything but a simple being," T'Pol commented.

"You have scanned us?"

"Yes. Have I offended you by doing so?"

"Certainly not, as we have done the same to you. We are simply amused that you find fascination in our existence."

"You are an extraordinary being."

"You have felt much fascination since you've arrived, Sub-Commander."

Archer looked at T'Pol with a smile. She didn't reply to him or the Bitanag.

"Would you like to study us closer, Sub-Commander?"

Archer looked up at the view screen in surprise and then back at T'Pol.

"Yes, I would, with your permission."

"We have studied your ship and we can create an environment so that you may."

"We can use EV suits," Archer said.

"Is our offer offensive?"

"No. Not at all."

"Then Sub-Commander T'Pol may study us in person?"

Archer looked at T'Pol again. "That's up to her."

"I would like to, Captain."

How do we get her to you?"

"You should send a ship to us and we can encase it."

"She and I can do that."

"This is an unsafe area of space. Are you certain leaving your ship is wise, Captain Archer?

Archer's guard suddenly sprang up.

"Commander Tucker could pilot the shuttle pod, Captain," T'Pol offered.

"It will be fine with my crew. It's not the first time I've left her in their capable hands."

"If you are the captain, should you not stay with your ship if you are in an area of space you know is unsafe? Do you not feel comfortable sending her with the pilot she mentioned? Perhaps we do not understand the problem."

Archer didn't reply right away.

"Is this offer acceptable, Captain Archer?"

"Give us a moment," Archer replied, looking at Hoshi, "We'll be right back." Archer nodded once to Hoshi.

Hoshi closed the communication and looked back, waiting for Archer to signal her to open it again.

"T'Pol, I don't like this," Archer stated before T'Pol could speak, "My gut's saying that they shouldn't be trusted. Especially with that bit about me staying here because I'm the captain."

"The did say this was a hostile area of space and made a logical argument as to why you should not the ship, Captain."

"So you believe they know more about my ship and crew than I do?" Archer asked her.

"That is not what I meant."

"Explain what you mean."

"They are concerned about our well-being and feel that you should remain on board in case any hostile ships should approach, so that you may command the ship. I can see their reasoning that a ship's captain should stay in a hostile area of space if he _knows_ it is a hostile area of space. Do you not agree?"

"This ship has been commanded without me on it and in the heat of battle, T'Pol. You've even been one to command it then."

"And you have also remained on it when I have gone on other away missions with other crewmen. Why is this situation different?"

"You're not going to a planet, T'Pol, you're going inside an alien creature. An alien creature that doesn't want me to join you, I might add. I find their argument of my joining you very suspicious."

"They did not object to my suggestion that Commander Tucker pilot the ship. I would suspect that if they wanted me to come alone, they would have also objected to him joining me."

Archer heaved a sigh, looking at the view screen. He hated it when she was right. And further more, he hated it when she set her mind on doing something like she was now because getting her to change it was like controlling the weather. Sure, with technology it was possible, but not without consequence.

Archer looked at her. "Are you _sure_ you want to do this? Regardless of anything you've said, my gut is still telling me that this alien, this Bitanag, is not to be trusted, T'Pol."

"Based on a sentence, Captain?"

Archer's face sagged into a partial scowl. "Yes. Based on a sentence, T'Pol. We humans are odd that way. We base reactions on words on occasion."

"I find nothing to be alarmed about, Captain. Nor will I be exiting the shuttle pod if they cannot create a safe environment. And if it will provide easement for your wariness of the creatures, I will also carry a phase pistol at all times."

Archer looked away, putting his hands on his hips.

"I feel this being is worth studying further and if it is willing to allow me to do so, I would like the opportunity, Captain."

Archer looked at the view screen, struggling with his gut feeling and T'Pol's scientific curiosity.

"None of what you said will make me feel less _apprehensive_, but if you feel comfortable with this and have your mind set on doing this, then.." Archer looked back at her. "Go. Study it. But you are to stay in constant communication with Enterprise. And so is Trip. You tell him that's _my_ order."

"Yes, Captain. May we depart then?"

"Yes. Go drag him away from whatever he's fixing and go. Have fun. Bring back a souvenir or two."

"Thank you, Captain." T'Pol turned and walked to the lift.

Archer nodded to Hoshi and she opened the communication again.

"T'Pol will be leaving shortly to visit you," Archer informed the Bitanag.

"How delightful! We so rarely have visitors."

"Yes. Delightful," Archer answered with less enthusiasm as he'd intended. "What else shall we discuss?" Archer sat down in his chair, pushing back his nagging feelings of apprehension and wariness.

#

T'Pol turned her head, watching her hands as she fastened the strap of a phase pistol holster around her waist. She looked up when Trip grabbed her hands and pulled her close with the strap.

"This is hardly the time, Charles," T'Pol said.

Trip leaned down and kissed her lips, whispering, "Haven't gotten to do that in a couple days. Now's a perfect time." Trip kissed her again.

T'Pol pulled away from him, fastening the strap before looking at him. Trip grinned.

"What are the external sensors reading, Charles?"

Trip turned and went back to the console. He leaned on it, checking the readings.

"Almost there. They haven't gotten the pressure yet and the oxygen's a bit rich still."

T'Pol walked over to the console beside him and turned on the external audio sensor.

"How much longer do you guess it will take?" she asked.

"How much longer? What do you mean?" the Bitanag asked.

T'Pol recalled that they had no concept of time. "My apologies. Please alert us when it is safe to exit."

"We will. Just now you two experienced a feeling we have felt from others on Enterprise. What was this emotion called?"

T'Pol stood, pulling her hands behind her back. "Love."

Trip looked at her, surprised she stated it so openly, and especially considering the entire bridge of _Enterprise_ was listening.

"It is a very strong emotion."

"Yes, it is."

Trip sat down in the pilot's chair, watching T'Pol with a smile and look of pride.

"Do all humanoids have this emotion?"

"I suspect most do, however, I can not be certain."

"Why is that?"

"For various reasons the answer is uncertain. Some do not discuss such emotions, some do not have a name for it, and others do not have a translation that we might understand that is what they mean."

"Interesting. So humanoids do not speak the same language?"

"No."

"We all speak the same body language," Trip said.

"What is body language?" the Bitanag asked.

Trip looked up, finding T'Pol staring at him with a somewhat sterner expression than normal. He smiled.

"The movements of our appendages or facial features. Like right now. I'm getting the patented 'shut up' look from Sub-Commander T'Pol."

"Shut up? What does that mean?"

"Means to stop talking, making noise, interfering with _her_ research."

T'Pol muted communications from being sent out of the shuttle pod.

"You are feeling an unpleasant emotion right now, T'Pol. What is this emotion?"

T'Pol didn't reply to the Bitanag right away. "I am trying to conduct research and continue communications with this entity, Charles. Please do not interfere."

Trip's grin widened. "Sure, sweetheart."

"And refrain from pet names." T'Pol opened the communications channel again.

#

Above the nebula the bridge was smiling.

"Oh man! Trip's got her hackles up!" Travis laughed. "You know, I never noticed how much emotion comes out in Vulcan's voices until she started dating Lieutenant-Commander Tucker. He brings out the worst and best in her."

Archer chuckled. "I think that's his calling card in life, Travis."

Travis looked down at his console when it beeped. His smile suddenly disappeared. "Sir, there's a ship approaching at warp four."

"Polarize the hull?' Malcolm asked.

"Yes. _Now_ you can polarize the hull, Malcolm," Archer said, "but stand down weapons. Might just be passing by."

Travis watched his monitor. "Five hundred kilometers and closing."

Archer stood. "Hail it."

Hoshi obeyed. "No reply sir."

"Again."

"Is there a problem?" the Bitanag asked over the bridge COM.

"I don't know. Stand by," Archer told the Bitanag. "Travis?"

"Three hundred and closing."

"Arm weapons, Malcolm.

The ship dropped out of warp firing plasma cannons at _Enterprise_.

"Return fire!" Archer ordered

"That's Captain Ealad's freighter!" Travis cried.

"He has high powered shields, Captain," Malcolm reported, looking at Archer, "_and_ he's armed to the teeth."

"Hail him, Hoshi."

"I've tried. He's not responding, sir."

"Didn't know freighter's came with such powerful weapons!" Archer snarled to himself before ordering, "Keep him busy, Malcolm. Evasive maneuvers, Travis. Hoshi, hail the shuttle pod."

The three obeyed.

"Yeah, Cap'n?" Trip asked over the bridge COM.

"We just got dropped in by our friendly freighter ship captain, Captain Ealad, and he has an awfully well armed freighter he's using on us right now. Get back here."

"Aye, Cap'n. Be there in a flash."

#

Trip stepped out of the hatch. "T'Pol, field trip's over. We gotta go, honey!"

T'Pol looked up from the sample she was collecting. "Is there a problem?"

"Friendly Captain Ealad ain't so friendly. Shake a leg, sweetheart!"

T'Pol began gathering up her instruments.

"You are leaving?" the Bitanag asked T'Pol.

T'Pol glanced down at the communicator near her knee. "We must depart. We will return as soon as possible."

"Very well. Tell me when you are prepared to depart and I will release the atmosphere."

"Thank you," T'Pol replied.

"Let me help," Trip said, running up to her to help gather up her equipment.

#

"Captain, that last one was a direct hit to a plasma conduit," Malcolm reported, "Many more like that and we're going to lose crew, sir."

"Hold them off. We aren't leaving without Trip and T'Pol," Archer replied.

Malcolm looked back down at his console. He looked up at the view screen. "Sir, if--"

"MALCOLM, JUST FIRE!" Archer yelled at him.

Malcolm obeyed without replying.

Archer looked at Malcolm and realized he'd repeated a habit he was trying hard to break. Archer caught himself when _Enterprise_ rocked from another hit. He stood and requested in a calmer voice, "Malcolm, tell me what you were going to say. Make it snappy."

"Sir, if Captain Ealad doesn't know Trip and T'Pol are in the nebula then they're safe. We, on the other hand, are sitting ducks! His so-called freighter is heavily armed and I'm not making a dent in his energy shielding."

Archer looked back at the view screen.

"Damage report, Malcolm. Just the worst."

"Air locks sealed off sections on all level, fires reported all over the ship, we're venting atmosphere, F level doesn't have any atmosphere, warp drive is functional, impulse drive will be off line shortly, left plasma conduit is down to fifty percent and right plasma conduit is down to sixty."

"Archer to Trip."

"We're just about gone, sir," Trip responded.

"Power down, monitor communications and we'll be back for you two."

"Sir?"

"We'll be back. Tell T'Pol to have fun. Run silent now, Trip."

Trip didn't respond as ordered.

"Travis, go to warp and get us the hell out of here!"

Travis went to impulse and _Enterprise_ shook severely for a few seconds after she jumped to warp.

"Malcolm?' Archer looked at Malcolm

"The impulse drive is offline."

"We're being pursued." Travis reported.

"Run, Travis. Just keep running."

"Aye, sir. Sir?"

"Yeah, Travis."

"Sir, stopping is going to be painful."

"I know. We'll alert the crew to strap in when the time comes. Keep going for now."

#

Trip looked back at T'Pol. "Well, unpack again, sweetheart. We're stuck here for a while."

"I heard," T'Pol said as she stood.

Trip caught T'Pol's hand as she brushed nearby him. T'Pol looked down at him.

"Wanna know somethin', T'Pol?"

"What?"

"You're pretty sexy when you're curious."

T'Pol's eyebrow lifted. Trip stood and kissed her cheek and then met her gaze.

"I love you," Trip whispered. He turned and picked up one of her cases and then opened the hatch. "We're back!" Trip called out to the Bitanag as he stepped out. "Change of plans. Old friend just decided to hate us, hell broke loose, and I'm down here missing it all. But in the mean time, you and T'Pol can just chat it up for a while Bitanag. So is that really your name?"

A faint smile turned up T'Pol's lips. She would never stop being amused by Trip's incessant upbeat attitude in the face of danger.

#

T'Pol looked up when she heard a crash. Trip was kneeling by a case with one hand gripping his forehead.

"Charles, are you all right?" T'Pol questioned as she rose and walked to him.

"Got dizzy. Sorry about that," Trip said, looking down at the broken vile beside his leg. "Does that hurt Bitanag?"

"Not at all," Bitanag replied. "What is it?"

"Glass," T'Pol replied.

She knelt down beside Trip, taking a large empty petri dish from the case and putting the glass shards in it. T'Pol sat it inside the case then reached out and took Trip's wrist, her fingers expertly finding his pulse. She was surprised to find it was racing as if Trip had been running a marathon. T'Pol looked up at his face and noted the ashen gray color of his skin was and that he was lightly perspiring. T'Pol pulled out her tricorder and aimed it at Trip. Her brow furrowed.

"What is it?" Trip asked her.

"You are showing symptoms of exhaustion and stress fatigue."

"How long have we been here?" Trip asked, sitting down. "I can hardly stay awake."

"Five hours."

"What time is it?"

"Seventeen hundred and nineteen hours."

"That's not late. I guess all the excitement took its toll."

"We should return to the shuttle so you can rest and get something to eat and drink."

"I can provide sustenance and an adequate place to rest. You have traveled far from your craft," the Bitanag offered.

T'Pol looked up, seeing that the Bitanag was correct. The shuttle pod was far off from where they were now.

"Please," T'Pol said.

Behind them the Bitanag changed form to provide a soft place to lie down and from it's surface two bowls appeared.

"We regret that we cannot guarantee this will meet your complete satisfaction, but it will provide necessary sustenance."

Trip reached in one bowl, looking at the clear square he picked up. He put it in his mouth and started sucking on it.

"Tastes like wood," Trip muttered over the piece in his mouth.

"What is wood?" the Bitanag asked.

T'Pol gripped Trip's wrist before he could reply. "An item we do not eat often due to its lack of nutritional value."

"Yeah," Trip agreed, smiling at T'Pol.

"We can assure that it will at least meet your nutritional needs."

Trip reached into the other bowl and popped the clear square in his mouth. He looked at T'Pol, making a disgusted face.

"Eat some and then rest, Charles," T'Pol ordered.

"You just love that authority position, don't you?" Trip said, smiling at her.

T'Pol turned back to her work rather than reply to Trip's lewd comment.

"Well?" Trip asked.

"I have work to do and you need to rest, Charles."

"What is this feeling I'm sensing, T'Pol?" the Bitanag asked.

"Yeah. What is it, T'Pol?" Trip asked.

T'Pol looked back at Trip, replying, "Frustration."

Trip smiled, catching her hand and kissing her fingers. "But you get over it fast. Wake me up when they get back or if you need my help."

"I will. Rest now."

Trip laid down, watching T'Pol work until he drifted to sleep.


	3. Pulling Back the Veil

**CHAPTER 3 : Pulling Back the Veil**

Archer dropped his arms and pulled the welding goggles down around his neck. He reached up and with the tips of his welder gloves pushed the soft metal around until it filled the gap perfectly. He stepped down a rung on the ladder and prepared to start on repairing another fissure

"Sir."

Archer looked back and down. Lieutenant Hess was standing below him.

"Yeah?"

"Repairs are done on deck F and environmental has returned to normal."

"Did you find Navta?"

"Yes. She and Eartik were playing in loading bay C when we were attacked. They were both a bit bumped up and a little rattled, but she's with Karen now. I also took Porthos to stay with them and that seemed to calm her down quite a bit."

"Good." Archer sat down on a ladder rung so he could face her. "What's left? Just the minor stuff isn't it?"

"Teams are still working outside on the plasma conduit and the impulse drive is almost repaired and ready to go back on line."

Archer nodded, looking down the hall. He and two more crewmen were going section-by-section welding fissures on the inside of he hull as soon as the crew outside had them welded.

"Has Travis detected the ship on sensors?" Archer asked Lieutenant Hess, looking back down at her.

"No. He said he hasn't seen it sense it stopped pursuit five hours ago."

"That's some good news. Do you know where Vardee is?"

"Yes. She's on deck B helping with repairs."

"COM's down in this section. Would you ask her to come see me, please?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks. Gotta get back to work." Archer flashed her a smile. He stood and turned to continue working.

"Sir?"

Archer looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Have I ever told you it's a been a privilege working under you, sir?"

Archer smiled. "No. But I don't think this is _that_ bad, Anne. We've been through worse."

"That's not what I meant, sir. You're down here welding with the rest of the crew. Most captains I know wouldn't be. I'll got give Vardee the message, sir."

"Thank you, Anne."

Archer watched her walk away, thinking about her comment for a moment. He turned his attention back to repairs. While her comment was flattering, he was working only so he could keep his guilt at bay for leaving T'Pol and Trip behind and help get repairs done faster so they could go back for them.

#

T'Pol woke with a start and sat up. She looked around her, not remembering falling asleep, which in and of itself disturbed her. T'Pol looked at Trip asleep a meter from her and then back toward the shuttle. The shuttle pod was closer, and Trip further away than she last remembered. T'Pol got up and took three steps toward the shuttle pod before running into a wall of clear crystal. T'Pol walked the entire closure that circled she and Trip. She stopped and flipped open her communicator; making sure it was on before speaking.

"Why have you imprisoned us?" T'Pol asked as she felt her way around the wall.

"You are not imprisoned," the Bitanag replied.

"If we are not prisoners, then reveal an exit so I can return to the shuttle pod."

"You have not finished your research."

"I must return to the shuttle pod."

"For what? I can retrieve it for you."

T'Pol turned and picked up a tricorder. She crouched down, aiming it at herself to take a reading. She looked at the screen, finding she was showing signs of exhaustion and stress fatigue. She scanned Trip and found his symptoms had worsened.

"I demand that you allow us to return. We are both ill."

"Would you like sustenance?"

T'Pol thought back to the bowls the Bitanag had provided before and Trip saying that it tasted like wood. "Yes."

Two bowls appeared. T'Pol picked up a piece, running it past the tricorder as she pretended to put it in her mouth. T'Pol sprung to her feet.

"I demand that you allow us to return to our shuttle pod immediately!" T'Pol ordered in a firmer tone, "The sustenance you have provided us is no more than an illusion. We require food and drink to nourish our bodies."

"It is the closest we could provide."

"I demand you release us now."

"I'm sorry. I cannot do that."

"Why?"

A face appeared in the wall. T'Pol retreated until she was pressed back against the wall and the face was inches from her.

"We don't release our _food_."

T'Pol looked away. Since they had arrived anything beyond a few meters had been hidden in a foggy haze. The fog suddenly dissipated and from her vantage point she could see hundreds, maybe thousands, of aliens around her.

T'Pol looked back at the face. "You tricked us into coming here."

"And you came," the face mocked sympathy, "Don't worry. This is painless. You won't feel a thing."

"Our captain will return for us."

The face turned into a hideous demon like head with a menacing grin. "I'm counting on it."

Something grabbed T'Pol's wrist and she looked down. A tentacle yanked her communicator away from her hand and crushed it. It pulled Trip's communicator from his pocket and crushed it also. T'Pol looked back at the face.

"I've never tasted love before," the face said, "I must say, it is very satisfying and filling. Don't worry, Sub-Commander T'Pol. You two won't die soon. This emotion of love is far too rich for me to eat quickly."

"You are making a grave mistake," T'Pol stated quietly.

"Why is that?"

"You underestimate my captain and crew."

The Bitanag laughed. "You say that with such force, yet I sense your doubt, T'Pol. And for good reason. I _always_ get my prey."

The face disappeared into the wall. T'Pol looked down, closing her eyes. For the first time in her life she was feeling fear, and when she looked down at Trip lying helpless beside her, she knew why. She had convinced Archer that the Bitanag was safe and to allow Trip to bring her. It was the first time in her life that she could remember being so wrong it endangered another's life and that life was the man she loved. T'Pol started walking the enclosure, trying to think of a way out of the crystal prison.


	4. Blind Man's Bluff

**CHAPTER 4 : Blind Man's Bluff**

"Malcolm, Travis," Archer sat down in the captain's chair, "is everything on line?"

"Yes, sir," both men answered.

"Anne?" Archer looked at her. Lieutenant Hess was manning the engineering station in Trip's absence. "Engineering report."

"We can't go to full impulse still, but warp drive is back on line. All other damage was repaired and no other problems reported. We're ready to proceed, sir."

"Hoshi, open a channel to the Diedra." Archer looked up at the view screen when Sista appeared on the screen. "How's the Diedra feel today, Vardee?"

"She's feeling feisty!" Vardee smiled, narrowing her eyes, "and ready to pay back our friend Captain Ealad."

"Glad to hear it," Archer smiled, "Wait for Travis' mark before following."

"We will. Vardee out."

"Prepare to go to warp, Travis," Archer ordered. "Malcolm."

Malcolm looked at Archer. "Yes, sir?"

"Ignore me if I get testy this time, okay?"

Malcolm smiled. "I'll attempt to, sir."

Archer nodded once. "Let's see if we can drag Captain Ealad out of hiding, Travis."

"Aye, aye, sir." Travis took _Enterprise_ to warp four.

Archer watched the view screen anxiously.

"There he is. Coming from port. Gotta give this guy credit for persistence, sir," Travis said.

Archer smiled. "How close, Travis?"

"Eight hundred kilometers."

"Mark it on three."

"Aye, sir," Travis replied.

The bridge was silent as they waited.

"MARK!" Travis called out.

"Drop out of warp," Archer ordered. Archer braced for Captain Ealad's attack.

Travis dropped to half impulse as the first cannon blast hit _Enterprise_.

"Evasive maneuvers, Travis. Malcolm, hold fire."

"Aye, sir," they replied in unison.

_Enterprise_ was hit several times before Travis reported, "Diedra's at five hundred kilometers and closing at warp five, weapons powered and shields up."

"Bring us about when she drops out of warp. Malcolm, fire at will. Take out his engines and weapons array."

On the view screen the _Diedra_ appeared and opened fire on Captain Ealad's ship. Together the two ships quickly crippled Captain Ealad's ship until it was drifting helpless between them.

"His engines are off line, Jon. We detect no signs of weapons powered. Shall we assume a parameter?"

"Yes. Don't let him leave without talking to us. Hoshi, hail him."

Suddenly Captain Ealad appeared on the view screen.

Archer started talking before Captain Ealad had a chance to open his mouth. "You know, Captain Ealad," Archer walked around in front of the helm control, "I've seen a lot of freighters in my time but yours is the first I've _ever_ seen with such fire power. How _does_ one come by a freighter like that?" Archer crossed his arms across his chest.

"You cannot return to the nebula, Captain Archer," Captain Ealad replied, "Who is this other ship?"

Archer ignored his question. "I _can't_? And why, exactly, in detail, _can't_ I?"

"If you do, you and your crew will die."

"How?" Archer demanded. "By you?"

"The Bitanag is a beast, a creature, but my people have made agreements to lure food to it and it spares our people. However, we have also made trade agreements with several races that humans have agreements with as well. In respect to these agreements, we came back to keep you from being killed."

"I have two people in that nebula. I'm going back." Archer turned to walk back to the captain's chair.

"They're dead."

Archer slowly turned back around. "What?"

"If they're not yet, they will be shortly. It will kill them."

"It didn't appear unfriendly."

"It's how it lures prey in. It can appear to be anything and it can lure prey in based on what it senses will intrigue it's prey."

"We are _not_ prey. My two crewmen are _not_ prey, either!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you when you were at the nebula. If it had received the transmission it would have killed both crews."

"That's understandable," Archer nodded his head a little, "but there is something that just doesn't make sense here. We're well out of communication range of the nebula, Captain Ealad, so why did you start shooting at us again?"

"To turn you back."

"Tell me everything you know about the Bitanag and I want all the information you have in your computers on this creature."

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking. _Nicely_." Archer forced a smile.

"You can't go back there. It will kill you and your crew, Captain Archer."

"We've established that fact. I'd like the information now, Captain."

"No. I will not give you the information. I was given orders to prevent you from returning to the nebula at all costs and I _will_ fulfill these orders."

"Who gave you that order?"

"My superior."

"Let's have a chat with your superior then."

"I will not let you return, Captain Archer!"

"And how do you plan on stopping us without engines, shields or weapons?"

"I will come after you if you try to return."

Archer stepped toward the view screen, dropping his hands into clenched fists, "If you attempt to keep us from returning, I will blow your ship out of the sky, Captain Ealad!"

"You wouldn't do such a thing."

"Wouldn't I?"

"I was told you wouldn't." Captain Ealad lifted his chin. "You humans have morals."

"Who gave you that information?"

"I cannot say. But I believe them and you will not shoot us down."

Archer leaned on the helm control behind him. "Captain Ealad, your mystery human expert doesn't have all their facts straight and knows very little about humans. I have just been lied to, betrayed, shot at, and have just been told that my crewmen--who are very close friends of mine--might be dead. So if I were you I wouldn't push this too far," Archer stood, walking toward the view monitor, "I want that information, Captain Ealad, and I am prepared to take whatever measures I have to get it. Even if that means killing everyone on your ship to do it."

"You lie."

"Are you willing to wager you and your crew's lives that I am?"

"Our conversation is over." Captain Ealad turned his head.

"Malcolm, charge canons," Archer ordered.

Malcolm, surprised by the order, looked at Archer before complying. He reached out and initiated weapons.

"I am not giving you the information," Captain Ealad said.

"Canons charged," Malcolm reported.

"Target Captain Ealad's vessel." Archer turned and walked to his chair, sitting down. He leaned back in the chair, resting his arms on the chair arms.

"Target acquired, sir."

"Fire at will."

"WAIT!" Captain Ealad cried, standing. "I will transmit the data now. It is everything we know about the Bitanag. But you are foolish to return. It will kill you!"

"Malcolm, stand by. Once we have the information, stand down." Archer slid a cold smile onto his lips. "Thank you for your concern and cooperation, Captain Ealad. And after today, I'd appreciate never making your acquaintance again. Hoshi."

The view screen went blank.

Archer let out his breath, relaxing a little. "Thank God he doesn't have my stubborn streak," Archer said to his crew. "Hoshi, as soon as we get that information, open a secure channel to the Diedra."

"Aye, sir."

Archer tapped the companel on his chair arm. "Archer to Ensign Paris."

"Yes, sir?" Ensign Paris asked.

"Are you ready down there?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Put Navta on."

"Hi, K'pan," Navta said.

"Hi half-pint. You be good for Karen, okay?"

"I will. Will you be back soon?"

"I hope so, honey. And don't fight with your brother, okay?"

"Okay. Porthos is waving good-bye to you."

Archer smiled. "You take good care of him, okay?"

"Okay, K'pan."

"Bye, half-pint."

"Bye, K'pan. I love you!"

"I love you too." Archer cut the communications. He leaned on the arm, having to work to hide his sorrow or fear. Archer looked up when the view screen changed to show the _Diedra_'s bridge. "It's time Vardee. I'm sending Karen over with the children. Come back in the shuttle pod."

Vardee nodded once. "Yes, Jon."

Archer waited for the view screen to change before he sat back in his chair.


	5. Recyclable Bauble

**CHAPTER 5 : Recyclable Baubl**e

T'Pol again was tracing the wall with her hands, probing for any weak spot in it.

"T'Pol?"

She turned, watching Trip sit up. She walked over and knelt down beside him.

"Where are we? Where'd all these people come from?" Trip looked at the aliens all around them.

"We have been tricked, Charles. The Bitanag tricked us into coming in and is feeding off of our emotions."

Trip's head whipped around. "We're its _food_?"

"Yes."

Trip scrambled to his feet, drew his phase pistol and aimed at the wall.

"NO!" T'Pol said, pulling his hand down. "No, Charles."

"I'm going to shot our way out."

"It's a glass crystal, Charles. It will reflect the beam and bounce it around, potentially killing you or I."

Trip slowly put the phase pistol back in its holster. He sat back down where he'd been laying. T'Pol sat down beside him, watching his face. He looked at her.

"Any word from Enterprise?"

"It crushed the communicators, but it wants Enterprise. We're lures as well."

"Why does it want Enterprise?"

"For food. There is a considerable amount with the number of humans aboard."

"We have to stop it. We have to let them know, T'Pol."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"I.." Trip looked at the wall in front of them and then at the aliens surrounding them. His body sagged. "I don't know."

T'Pol looked down.

"I take it you haven't thought up anything?" Trip asked her.

"I cannot always devise methods of rescue, Charles."

"Hey," Trip said, taking her hand. T'Pol looked at him. He smiled, lifting her hand up and kissing her fingers. "I didn't mean it like that, T'Pol. I just was hoping you had thought of something was all. It's okay."

"I have not."

Trip nodded, dropping their hands to his leg. He looked down when something hit his hand and smiled again. He reached his other hand across, touching the fire rubies on T'Pol's bracelet.

"I didn't think you'd ever wear this, know that? It looks good on you."

T'Pol looked down at the bracelet. "I do not normally wear it. I felt the desire to wear it today."

Trip looked at her. "Why's that?"

"I have not spoken to you for several days as we have been busy. I desired the memory."

Trip lifted her hand to kiss her fingers. T'Pol suddenly yanked her hand away, holding her wrist up to look at the bracelet.

"What?" Trip asked.

T'Pol looked up, meeting Trip's eyes, "Charles, I would not normally request this, but you must forgive me now."

"For what?"

"You have made a similar request before of me and I am requesting it of you now. Please, grant me forgiveness."

"Okay. I forgive you."

T'Pol stood and walked over to a case that had been imprisoned with them. She pulled out a toolkit from the case and then took her phase pistol out of the holster. Using the case top as a worktable she carefully pulled the phase pistol apart. Trip moved to her side, watching what she was doing. She made adjustments to the power circuits and set it aside. T'Pol took her bracelet off and carefully took the fire rubies off of it. Trip looked up at her face without a word, but his horrified look said enough. T'Pol didn't acknowledge him as she continued to work.

T'Pol took out a metal dissection pan and pulled the soft bottom out. She placed the gold in the pan and with the altered phase pistol she melted the gold and then used tools to form it into a ring that would fit inside the phase pistol barrel. Trip suddenly realized what she was doing when she carefully fitted the ring around the rubies. He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"You're a genius," Trip whispered.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

Both looked back, watching a face appear in the wall.

"Hurry, T'Pol," Trip said.

"What are you doing? What are you making? You cannot get out of this prison!" the Bitanag screeched.

The crystal face suddenly began extending toward them. Trip leapt up and punched the face, shattering it. Tentacles shot out, wrapping around his legs, arms, waist and neck.

"HURRY T'POL!" Trip screamed.

T'Pol quickly closed the phase pistol and spun, shooting at the tentacle racing toward her. Now a refined, high-powered laser, the phase pistol easily cut through the crystal and shattered it. She stood and shot through the tentacles wrapped around Trip and cut a door through the wall. The two ran out of the prison, heading toward the shuttle pod. T'Pol heard Trip yelp and turned, seeing a tentacle had tripped him. She aimed at the tentacle.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, T'POL!" Trip screamed at her even as walls of crystal began to encase him where he fell, "WARN ENTERPRISE"

T'Pol turned and fell back two steps, shooting at the tentacles. She took off at a run again. T'Pol raced into the shuttle pod and spun, slamming the hatch shut on a tentacle. T'Pol ran to the console and opened a communication channel.

"T'Pol to Enterprise, respond."

#

"Sir, it's T'Pol," Hoshi said, turning her seat, "Audio only."

Archer looked at Hoshi. "Put her through. T'Pol?"

"Sir, it's a trap. You cannot come near the nebula. The Bitanag is using us to lure you and the rest of the crew near enough that it can ensnare you and pull you in."

"I know. We know quite a bit about it now. We have a plan, however, but we have to be in the Bitanag in order for it to work."

Archer heard a phaser fire. "T'Pol?"

There was a pause before she replied. "It can come in through open vents. Whatever plan you may have, you must close external vents before entering."

"Acknowledged. Where's Trip, T'Pol?"

"It has him."

"Were you firing a phaser? It wasn't reflecting?"

"I altered it."

"How?"

"I went against regulations this morning and wore a bracelet Commander Tucker gave me that had rubies. I increased the power and used the rubies to intensify and refine the particle stream."

"Too bad we don't a large enough ruby to do that to the canons!" Malcolm commented.

"Are you in the shuttle pod?" Archer asked her

"Yes."

"Try to hold it down, T'Pol. We'll be joining you shortly."

"Captain, are you certain your plan will work?"

"T'Pol, are you certain it can't get in through closed external vents?"

"Not completely, Captain. I respect your honesty."

"Stand by." Archer looked back at Sista. "Get going, Vardee."

Sista walked to the lift and stepped on. She turned, meeting Malcolm's concerned eyes. She offered him a smile, mouthing 'I love you' before the lift doors closed. Malcolm looked down, forcing himself to focus on the situation at hand.

Archer began giving orders. "As soon as we're within two hundred kilometers drop out of warp and kill the engines, Travis. Anne, re-route carbon dioxide filters to the ballast tanks and prepare to engage re-route as soon as we're in the nebula. Malcolm, keep the shield polarized as long as you can and close the torpedo tubes and canon hatches."

"Aye, sir."


	6. Pyschological Warfare

**CHAPTER 6 : Psychological Warfare**

T'Pol looked up from the floor she'd been staring at when she heard something transport into the shuttle pod. Sista appeared with a smile, watching T'Pol stand.

"What is the plan, Vardee?" T'Pol asked.

Sista smiled, "We speak in Varlikon since it doesn't understand it yet, okay?"

T'Pol nodded once.

"Enterprise is now in the Bitanag, standing by to be released. They located Trip before I was transported here and will transport him as soon as they can get a lock on him. We received information from Captain Ealad regarding the Bitanag and it said that if the tentacles touch a being it can feed on its emotions and we can use this to our advantage. T'Pol, you will need to mind meld with me and allow me to sense your emotions. And I must allow myself to sense all of the crews emotions so we can triple what it is eating and hopefully it will become disoriented and release us."

"What about the other aliens that are trapped in the Bitanag. They will die when it loses it's grip on us and releases the atmosphere."

"There are no other aliens; none that are alive anyway. We scanned it before we were grabbed. You and Trip were the only bio signs we found."

"It is a very deceptive creature, however, I do not wish to kill it."

"Do you wish to stay here or leave Trip out there? To die as it feeds on the last of your emotions?"

"No. I do not." T'Pol looked down. "I do not know if I can do what you ask. I am not familiar with mind melds."

Vardee shrugged, smiling. "I'm not sure I can handle all these emotions, but we have to try. The entire crew now relies on it."

T'Pol drew in a long, deep breath. "We will try."

Sista sat down on the floor, looking up expectantly at T'Pol. T'Pol leaned over to the console and opened the vents and then sat down.

"Relax your mind and your body," T'Pol instructed.

Sista nodded, closing her eyes. T'Pol reached out a hand and placed her fingers from Sista's temple to jaw and her thumb on either side of Sista's nose.

"Look at me," T'Pol instructed.

Sista opened her eyes, meeting T'Pol's.

"Once we start this, we cannot stop it, T'Pol," Sista said quietly. "They are counting on us to make it release us."

T'Pol nodded once and eased the two of them into a mind meld. In an instant Sista was hit with all of T'Pol's repressed emotions and the force of them knocked her breath out. She gasped in a breath of air and focused on channeling the most powerful emotions through her. She had to fight years of habit to open her mind up to allow all the emotions around her in.

'Focus,' she heard T'Pol's voice whisper, 'We are succeeding.'

Sista felt their success. She could feel the Bitanag's fear as emotions began to overwhelm it and it was unable to devour them fast enough.

'More,' Sista said to T'Pol.

She gasped as T'Pol released more emotions into the mind meld and the strength of them threatened to overpower both of them. Sista focused on keeping her senses open and she felt the Bitanag losing its concentration.

#

Archer listened for Malcolm, but his Lieutenant wasn't making a sound. Archer glanced back. Malcolm was leaned up against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes cast to the floor.

"Are you angry with me?" Archer asked him.

Malcolm looked up at him. "Sir?"

"Are you angry wit me for sending Vardee in there?"

Malcolm smiled. "No, sir. If you hadn't come up with this plan, she would have and gone anyway. She sees everyone on Enterprise as family and she wasn't about to leave them in there. So no." Malcolm shook his head. "I'm not angry with either of you, Captain. They're close friends of mine, too."

Archer smiled, glad to hear that. He looked through the shuttle bay window, his eyes drifting over objects and his mind starting to drift with them.

"Bridge to Archer." Lieutenant O'Malley called over the ship COM.

Archer stepped over to the companel. "Yes?"

"Sir, we're detecting ships outside the nebula."

"Passing?"

"No. They came out of warp, out of reach of the, Bitanag but there's a lot and more keep coming."

"Can you get through the communications jam yet?"

"Not yet, sir."

"How are our ladies?"

There was a pause. "They're okay, but I hope they hurry. Commander Tucker's bio signs are getting harder to detect."

Archer didn't want to hear that. "Any signs this thing's letting us go?"

"Yes, we've dropped considerably since they started. We're almost out, but Lieutenant Hess can't get a lock on Commander Tucker yet."

"Keep to the original plan. Alert us when you have him and we need to set up to capture the shuttle pod."

"Aye, sir."

Archer turned back to the window.

"Maybe it's the cavalry," Malcolm said.

"It's not like you to be optimistic, Malcolm," Archer joked with a smiled. He looked back at him. "Something you know that I don't?"

Malcolm smiled, looking like he was thinking. "Unusual situations call for unusual resolutions? Including officers normally pessimistic being optimistic?"

Archer nodded. "Yes they do." Archer turned his attention back to the shuttle pod bay and the two men were silent again while they waited.

#

'_It's slipping_,' T'Pol whispered.

'_I feel it. I feel other emotions not belonging to our crew. What are these_?'

'_I cannot tell._'

Something grabbed Sista's shoulders and pulled her away from T'Pol's hands. Sista's claws extended and she struck out at the assailant. Malcolm grabbed her hands, pinning her to the shuttle pod floor.

"VARDEE!" Malcolm yelled.

Sista gasped, looking up into his eyes. She let out her held breath before breaking into sobs. Malcolm pulled her into his arms, holding her close. He looked across the shuttle pod. Archer was holding T'Pol. She wasn't showing emotions like Sista, but her body was shaking from exhaustion.

"How long did we meld?" T'Pol whispered to Archer.

"An hour."

"It felt like only minutes. What happened?"

"The Bitanag has made some powerful enemies. After we left Zintar went against orders and told Captain Ealad our plan. He told the other beings and they were waiting for the Bitanag when it dropped out of the nebula. We barely got you and clear before they opened fire on it. It's dead. They destroyed it."

"Is Charles all right?"

"Exhausted like you, but he'll be fine in a couple days."

T'Pol closed her eyes, relaxing in the safety of her friend's arms. "I will need help to my quarters, Captain."

Archer slowly stood, helping her to her feet. He held her close as the two began a slow walk to her quarters.

"Captain?"

"Yeah?"

"Please refrain from requesting Vardee or I to perform that task again."

Archer stopped, meeting T'Pol's eyes when she looked up at him. "I can't imagine what it must have felt like, T'Pol, but I promise I will never ask it of you again."

T'Pol looked away again.

"If it means anything, I knew you could do it, T'Pol. You're stronger than I am when it comes to emotions. You always have been. Guess that's what makes us such good friends, T'Pol."

T'Pol looked back up at Archer.

"Well, let's not get all sentimental here. I know how much you hate _that_." Archer pulled T'Pol into a walk again.

In a very quiet, almost whisper, T'Pol said, "After eight years, Jonathan, your friendship has become important to me. And if for one day you wish me to respect sentimental reflection," T'Pol looked up at him, "I can find it in me to comply."

Archer smiled at her, but said nothing in response.


End file.
